One and Only
by Ayeesha
Summary: Mike finds out about Susan and Karl’s one night stand leading to an angry confrontation. Oneshot


**Title: **One and Only

**Author:** Ayeesha

**Pairing: **Mike and Susan

**Rating:** M (Adult situations)

**Timeline:** Spoilers up to Season 2 Episode 19 'Don't Look At Me.'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and Touchstone Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** Mike finds out about Susan and Karl's one night stand leading to an angry confrontation. (Oneshot)

**A/N:** I loathe Karl with a vengeance. I just hate him so much and decided to write this fic. My take on what should happen in the finale. This is dedicated to all of my reviewers for your amazing support on RAT and TWBTYH. You guys are just the best. Not much else to say except I hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

**One and Only**

Mike was grabbing his tools out of his truck. He sighed tiredly it had been a long day. Early this morning he had been out on a job in Greenwood. It was exhausting but it had to be done.

He glanced in the direction of Susan's house. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately just gazing hoping to see her extremely disappointed when it never happened.

He didn't know when he realized it. He must have known all along that he was still in love with her. He was in love with the woman that possessed his heart. The same woman who shyly introduced herself to him at a wake. He had been captivated from the start by her beauty and her natural radiance.

They had spent time together eventually succumbing to the feelings they held for one another.

"_What do you think of me?"_

The simple question had taken him by surprise. What did he think of her? He liked her a lot. She was someone he wanted to get to know better and eventually they moved their friendship into a relationship. A relationship that he was grateful for, every moment he spent with Susan was always special. She was the ray of light in is life and he knew that he would do anything to protect her. He loved this woman more than life itself.

He had grown accustomed to her in his life. They would spend every minute they could together. He enjoyed the feeling of waking up and seeing her wrapped in his embrace. The times they made love were still fresh in his mind. The way she moved under him responding to his touches and caresses. The way she panted softly pleading with him to stop teasing her. He would watch her sleeping, she looked like an angel and she was his. Susan was his beautiful girlfriend.

Was. That was a word that pained him everyday. He knew she wasn't his anymore not after what he did to her. The way he treated her after finding out she sent Zach Young away. He had reacted harshly for someone that as it turns out wasn't even his son. He lost the love of his life for no reason.

She was someone else's now. He had lost and that pained him more than he could bear. First it was that doctor Ron. He hated the guy. He was always too smug and Susan deserved someone who would treat her with love and devotion. The thing with the doctor must not have worked out because the next time he saw her was at the movies with another date. A guy named Orson. What the hell kind of name was that anyway? What was Susan doing with these guys? They didn't deserve her none of them did. It was all his fault he had given up on his one chance of happiness and now he had to live with the consequences.

Sighing deeply he looked in the direction of her house once more before turning to go inside his own.

"Mike, what are you up to?" asked Edie coming up to him.

She had seen him glancing over at Susan Mayer's house and was disgusted. After everything Susan had done Edie knew she would hate her forever.

"Hey Edie I just got back from a job," he replied smiling at her. "How are things with Karl?"

He really couldn't care less but decided to make conversation. There was no point dragging everyone else down just because he was miserable.

"That's just hilarious Mike," she spoke. "I don't want to talk about that piece of garbage ever again."

Mike looked at her confused. "You two had another fight?"

"Oh yeah but it's definitely over this time. Susan is welcome to him," she spoke bitterly.

"Susan? Edie what are you on about?" he asked getting more and more confused.

"I knew something wasn't right with Karl. He was edgy and acting really weird so I hired a PI to follow him and he caught him with Susan," she explained.

Mike blinked softly. Karl was caught with Susan? There must be a mistake. She hated him, she told him how she never would get back with Karl. He had hurt her too much.

"Edie I think you have your information mixed up," he began.

She laughed at his words. "No Mike I don't he cheated on me with her. They admitted it right to my face."

"Susan and Karl," he spoke unable to believe the words. Susan had cheated with Karl her ex-husband. "Are they..are they together?" he asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen either of them," she shrugged disinterested.

Mike walked back into his house ignoring her attempts to call out to him. How could she have gone back to Karl of all people? He needed to talk to her but what was he going to say?

* * *

Mike was sat on his porch for the past few hours just gazing darkly at the street people passing by and going into their warm houses. He clutched the bottle of beer tightly in his hand and watched coldly as everyone went on with their perfect lives. Perfect that was a joke. Nothing was ever perfect not for him anyway. Life just grabbed you and screwed everyone over.

He watched as Susan's car pulled up into her driveway and she got out of it tiredly pulling out a bag. He looked at her angrily she had been with Karl again. He knew he had no right to dictate whom she could or could not see but Karl. The man no scumbag had hurt her so much yet she still took him back.

Quickly standing up he made his way towards her house before she went inside.

"Susan wait up," he spoke joining her and staring at her blankly.

"Mike, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night," she spoke confused as to why he was stood on her porch.

"Really I didn't notice," he spoke watching her.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned at his actions.

"Yeah fine, great, super," he bit back harshly. "How are you?"

"I'm good I think you need to go home," she spoke walking away. This was getting too weird.

"Okay one more question how's Karl?" he spoke painfully.

"Karl? Mike what's wrong?" she spoke stopping to look at him yet again.

"How's Karl?" he repeated more angrily. "You know the guy you're sleeping with."

"Sleeping with? Mike who…"

"Edie told me," he interrupted. "It's just hilarious you and him again. What's the deal with that?" he spoke unable to conceal the jealousy from his voice.

"I can't deal with this," she whispered. Of all people she did not want Mike to find out about this. Yet here he was looking at her hurt and confused.

He stepped in front of her. "Well we're gonna talk about it."

"No we're not. Now leave me alone," she demanded walking into her house. Mike followed closely and walked into the house much to her annoyance.

"Can you leave me alone," she pleaded.

"Not until you tell me why you did it?" he asked.

"Mike I told you I don't want to talk about this," she spoke becoming angry at his insistence. Who did he think he was? It was none of his business. She was nothing to him and she hadn't been for a long time.

"Why did you do it?" he asked standing up straight his gaze hardening.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," came the soft response.

"Fine you don't," he snapped. "Maybe I should have been a jerk like him maybe than you might talk to me."

"Talk Mike. You want to talk? What about all those times I asked the same thing of you and you didn't even listen. The rules don't change just because you want them too," came the angry response.

"Right of course they don't. I mean I wasn't the one who was married to you and sleeping with my secretary," he retorted seeing the hurt look pass across her face.

"That's really harsh," she whispered quietly.

"It's the truth isn't it? Karl cheated on you, treated you like dirt…"

"Treated me like dirt. Lets see who else did that. Oh yeah it was YOU," she yelled getting angry at his tone.

"I never cheated on you. He did and you still took him back. I never knew you were that desperate," he spoke bitterly.

Susan was stunned by his words. She never thought Mike would react this way. The words coming from his mouth were that of disgust and anger.

"Get out of my house," she whispered turning away.

Mike knew he was an idiot for saying that but he was angry. Angry at himself for letting her go in the first place, angry at her for taking Karl back and angry at Karl for being with the woman he was in love with.

"I shouldn't have said that," he began.

"Yeah well you did and I want you to leave now," she spoke walking towards the door and opening it.

"I'm not leaving," he sighed watching her softly.

"GET OUT MIKE WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yelled infuriated.

"Susan I need to talk to you." He moved towards her and she looked at him sternly.

"I don't want to talk to you. I've had it with all of you," she spoke trying to keep her voice as upbeat as she could.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I'm moving on," she bit back. "Remember you were the one who told me too and now you're angry because I have."

"With him Susan of all people. Why him?" His voice was strange to his ears and it hurt more than he thought possible imagining her in bed with Karl. Making love to him and sighing his name.

"I..errr…I..don't…please..I..can't," she whispered. How was she going to explain to him? To Mike that what happened with Karl was a huge mistake.

"Is that a hard question?" he asked annoyed that she wasn't giving him a straight answer.

Susan looked at him for a second unsure of what to say. His blue eyes met with hers but instead of seeing love and warmth in them she saw fury and coldness.

"Why?" he asked firmly. "Answer the damn question and I'll leave."

"You want to know why I did it?" she asked slamming the door shut. She was grateful Julie was staying over at a friend's tonight. Her daughter did not need to see another part of her life get screwed up. She walked into the lounge and stared at him emotionlessly.

"I did it because I am sick of losing everyone I cared about. I am sick of being alone. What is wrong with me? First Karl left me, then you, then Ron," she whispered.

"What about that dentist Orson?" he asked confused.

"That was just a stupid idea. I asked him to pretend he was my boyfriend after seeing you at the movies with a date," she confessed feeling a little childish.

"But what's this got to do with Karl? You took him back Edie told me," he interrupted watching her.

"I was upset okay and Karl was here. He told me that we could try again and I did not want to be alone so I had sex with him," she whispered feeling ashamed at having believed Karl's lies yet again.

"And you took him back. That's just great," he spoke cynically.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business. I'm none of your business anymore," she spoke letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Yeah of course not. You're with him now," he spat out disgustedly.

Susan sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. Why wasn't he going? Why did he have to come over and act like he cared?

"Mike just go please I cannot be dealing with this," she whispered.

"You think this is easy for me?" he bellowed. "I would rather see you with that stupid doctor than him." He spoke pacing round the room.

"Mike…."

"That piece of ignorant, self obsess…"

"SHUT UP MIKE SHUT UP OKAY YOU WON'T HAVE TO SEE ME WITH HIM," she yelled silencing his tirade.

"Right of course not I live across the damn street," he continued not noticing the tears building in her eyes.

"You won't have to see me with him because we are not together he lied to me and used me all over again," she spoke so quietly Mike wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"He what?"

"He used me okay. I had sex with him and he was still with Edie," she spoke again looking away. "Are you happy now?"

Mike didn't know what to say or how to react. She had her heart broken all over again and here he was condemning her for what she did.

The silence was deafening and Susan couldn't take it any longer. "Could you leave now?"

"Susan I…"

She turned around sharply and looked at him through hollow eyes. "Don't Mike just go."

He moved closer to her and she stood back not wanting him anywhere near here.

"Why won't you leave? Just go Mike," she spoke her voice pleading with him.

"I can't," he protested touching her arm gently.

Susan was not going to give into his embrace and looked at him angrily hitting him on the chest. "Just go please. Karl was a bastard but at least he wanted me. He…. wanted…. me," she cried turning away.

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. She thought no one wanted her that was why she turned to Karl.

"I want you," he spoke refuting her statement.

Susan wiped at her eyes. "No you don't."

"I want you," he spoke again making the words as clear as he could.

"No…why are you saying this," she spoke her tone faltering.

"Because it's the truth," he declared. "It always has been."

She laughed bitterly. "You don't want me you just want me now that you can't have me. I don't need your pity."

Mike moved even closer to her and she looked up losing her inner battle as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. "If you want me then how come you hurt me so much?"

"I…err I'm sorry for everything Susan I wanted to tell you sooner but then you were with the doctor and there was always things coming between us," he murmured.

"Mike…I…"

He placed a finger to her lips silencing her words. "No let me continue before I mess it up. I was a complete bastard to you and I know you may never forgive me but Susan I have always loved you," he admitted stroking her cheek gently.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt and that afternoon I came over I was going to but then the doctor phoned and I realized I lost my chance," he whispered.

"You've moved on Mike," she said looking at him tearfully.

"I tried so hard to but I couldn't. My heart belongs to you," he rasped out his voice dry.

"No…I can't do this. I can't," she spoke moving away from him and folding her arms protectively across her chest. "I'll just get hurt all over again."

"No," he spoke defiantly walking towards her yet again. "I won't ever hurt you again. Being without you has been. Susan I need you …I want you and I love you."

She could feel the heat emanating from his body and feel her own heart racing at his closeness. She couldn't trust him again. Could she? What was to stop him from walking away next time something went wrong?

"Mike you hurt me so much and I don't know….maybe…it..was..for..the..best..I..don't..deserve to be loved," she spoke with a shaky breath.

Mike took her arms and she looked up at him seeing his face full of anger. "Don't say that if anyone deserves to be loved than it's you."

"Then why do I always get hurt," she whispered her voice childlike and lost.

Mike felt a tear slip past his own eyes and roll carelessly down his cheek. "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry baby I never meant to hurt you," he cried. He knew he would never forgive himself all this hurt and pain was because of him. He hated himself for it.

"Baby?" she asked softly.

Mike looked at her confused at the way she was staring at him.

"Baby, you haven't called me that since…well…since we broke up," she sniffled.

Mike pulled her into his arms and this time she didn't hesitate and fell freely into his embrace. She clutched onto him wrapping her arms around his waist as she felt her harbored tears slip past her eyes and she cried against his chest.

"Mike," she spoke her voice muffled. "I..what about next time I can't deal with you leaving me all over again."

She tilted her face up looking at him tearfully. Her hazel eyes pooling with unshed tears.

"I won't nothing is going to make me leave you ever again," he declared.

"I'm sorry about Karl. I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't Susan I want us, you and me to have a future together. I can't be apart from you not anymore."

Susan looked at him knowing that what he was saying came from his heart. She had missed him so much and fate had bought him back to her once again. He really was here holding her in his arms.

"Is this a dream? Cos if it is I don't want to wake up," she asked almost scared that everything was going to be taken away from her and she was going to wake up alone.

"It's not a dream," he whispered.

"And you really want me?" she asked looking up at him.

"More than anything in the world," he reassured stroking her back.

"Are you ever going to kiss me again?" she asked playfully. She needed to feel him and make sure he was really here. That Mike was back with her.

Her teary eyes found his and for a while they stood looking at each other both unable to believe that they had come together again after all this time.

Mike circled his arms around her tiny waist and slowly bent his head down to meet her lips in a soft chaste kiss. The kiss was tentative and unsure till emotion overtook the two of them and he started nipping at her lips seeking entry into the warm cavern of her mouth.

Susan moaned appreciatively against his lips and parted her lips granting his tongue access to join with hers. She tightened her hold on him as their tongues battled with each other. Mike pushed her up against the wall kissing her feverishly as his hands explored the soft expanse of creamy soft skin visible beneath her top.

Susan pulled away from his lips gasping for breath as he started to suckle on her neck. His lips torturing the soft skin playfully leaving tender kisses. She had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Mike. One kiss from him left her completely breathless it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Mike…Mike," she whimpered. He moved away from her neck and looked at her softly. Passion visible in his eyes, passion and love.

She smiled and took his hand leading him towards the stairs. He pulled her back stopping in his tracks.

"Susan we don't have to. I can wait," he explained.

"I want to Mike please," she spoke looking at him. She ran her hands under his t-shirt touching his smooth firm chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

She placed a soft urgent kiss against his lips. "I need you."

Mike kissed her back passionately and they both stumbled up the stairs kissing each other both needing to feel the other close.

Mike fumbled with Susan's skirt unzipping it softly as they reached the door to her bedroom. She giggled softly stepping out of the garment and pulling him inside the room.

Without conscious thought, he lifted his hands to rest on the gentle curve of her hips. He slipped his hand underneath her top, his hands grazing the cool metal of her belly chain before travelling upwards to cup her bra covered breasts. Susan arched into his touch molding her small frame into his body.

Susan clung to him avidly returning his kisses seizing his lips as he continued to torture her with his talented ministrations.

Pulling away she smiled at him before grabbing them hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head throwing it quickly out of the way. She licked her lips unconsciously as his perfect chest came into view. He was still as incredible as ever. Her body was starved for him after all this time and she felt herself reacting to the man in front of her.

Mike buried his hands in her soft brown hair as she moved closer to him kissing his chest gently, teasing his flat nipples with small, nipping bites then alternatively soothing them with laving licks of her tongue. Playfully, she traced his collarbone with her tongue her lips drawing soft kisses along his throat as she moved her hands moved along his ribs, slipping lower to stop at the waistband of his jeans .A small groan escaped his lips as she pulled off the jeans and drew her hand inside his boxers stroking him softly.

Tugging gently at her hair,Mike pulled her face back to his, and his lips found hers in a deep, searching kiss. He pulled off her top leaving her standing there in her bra and panties. Susan moaned softly as he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed.

"Mike…. please..," she panted in yearning.

He laid her down gently on the bed and kissed her neck softly before pulling off her bra. She felt a cool breeze hit her bare breasts and moaned loudly as Mike's lips circled around a taut nipple. His mouth was hot on her skin as he licked and sucked driving her crazy with desire.

She pulled him closer delighting in the feel of his hard body pressed up against hers. Mike kissed his way down her stomach to her belly button.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured placing gentle kisses against her hip.

"Mike….I…need you..I missed you so much," she whined threading her hands through his hair.

He looked at her his beautiful blue eyes sparking mischievously as he rolled her panties down her legs. She was so beautiful he never thought they would be here again. Susan sighed wrapping her legs around his waist. Feeling his cool mouth and tongue caressing her caused Susan to arch off the bed in pure pleasure.

"Mike," she screamed as she reached her climax her body shuddering. Desperately she pulled him back to her lips and joined them with his in a searing passion filled kiss.

"I love you," he whispered looking at her lovingly. "Forever Susan."

"I love you too," she replied tracing his face lightly with her fingers. "Please make love to me."

Mike kissed her softly as she pulled off his boxers leaving him as naked as she was. He clasped their hands together as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sliding into her softly they both gasped in pleasure at the feel of the other. Meeting her lips Mike kissed Susan with tenderness and love as he proceeded to show her just how much he missed her, how much he wanted her and above all how much he loved her.

* * *

Susan lay sated against Mike's warm chest as he softly moved his hand up and down her arm. She still couldn't believe that they were here and she was with the man she loved. The man she would never stop loving.

"Mike?"

"What is it baby?" he asked noticing the apprehension in her voice.

She turned around resting her arms on his chest looking at him carefully. "We will make this work won't we?"

He watched as her eyes clouded over with a hint of fear and touched her face softly. "Yeah we will. You're my one and only Susan."

She smiled feeling better at his admission and dragged her hand lazily across his chest.

"Good I want us to start planning on things I know I want a future with you," she grinned.

" You don't have to worry about that," he smiled envisioning their future.

"And I want us to have a baby," she spoke quickly.

"What?" he asked sitting up shocked at what he just heard.

"Don't you?" she asked teasing him as he continued to stare at her in puzzlement.

"A baby," he spluttered. "You said that you didn't want anymore children."

"I know what I said but I changed my mind along time ago when we were together I started thinking about having a little Delfino," she explained smiling.

"You want us to have a baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I want to share that joy with you and I know you will be around for me and the baby," she smiled her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I..err…can't believe this," he stammered.

Susan moved up his chest inches away form his face. "So you're happy. Do you want a baby with me?"

"Of course I want a baby with you," he grinned. "I want a child with the love of my life."

Susan smiled happily kissing him softly. Mike eagerly pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Several long and heated kisses later she pulled away lightly caressing his jaw.

"You're my one and only too," she grinned touching his cheek.

Mike pulled her to his chest and she sat on top of him moving her hands down his chest towards his legs.

"You not had enough yet?" he teased playfully.

"No when it comes to you never," she moaned. "Besides we can start practising for our baby." She kissed his chin and the sensitive skin below his ear.

Mike beamed happily as he pulled her close kissing her, both happily practising long into the night. Both knew how lucky they were to get this chance and were never going to let the other go again.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome whether good or bad :) 


End file.
